Es complicado?
by Fallen Fan
Summary: Aqui nadie es querido como espera, yo te amo, pero tu solo me quieres como amigo...que hago? LA OPORTUNIDAD ESTA, SOLO TOMALA Y OLVIDA A LOS DEMAScontiene SLASH (El peor summary ke he hecho) pLiS RR
1. Default Chapter

Hola, antes de empezar me presento soy Fallen Fan, antes Vanesa C. Cambie mi nick, por que ya me había cansado.  
  
El disclaimer... el mismo de todos JKR es millonaria y yo no, ella escribe bien y yo no, ella gana dinero escribiendo y yo no... que más... ah! Si, ella es asesina y yo no, a ella por matar a alguien le pagan y no la meten a la cárcel y a mi si me meten y encima no me pagan :P. Advertencia: slash, leve tan leve que no se nota... ok si se nota, pero nada de Lemon, por ahora por eso es PG-13, pero si en algún momento cambia la clasificación yo les digo.  
  
~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~  
  
Cap. 1: SILENCIO (Prologo)  
Por: Fallen Fan  
antes Vanesa C.  
  
~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~  
  
La habitación estaba en ese usual silencio que la inundaba desde que habían entrado al 6º curso.  
  
Cada uno sentado (o en el caso de Sirius acostado) en su cama, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos que sin duda se enlazaban. Su vista iba de un lado a otro y sin darse cuenta sus miradas se cruzaban por unos breves instantes y luego con tímidas sonrisas regresaban a sus asuntos, a sus pensamientos aun más confundidos que cuando habían alzado la mirada en búsqueda de una chispa de esperanza.  
  
Cuanto tiempo llevaban con esto, tal vez ya eran semanas y a cada día que pasaba los silencios incómodos eran más frecuentes y la falta de ánimos, eso...era mejor no nombrarlo.  
  
Sirius, el chico de los cabellos negros con suaves destellos azules al igual que sus ojos se encontraba tumbado sobre su cama y como siempre, tenia la idea rondando por su cabeza. A veces se preguntaba como alguien tan... tan bien podía estar ahí a su lado y él, él simplemente no hacia nada, no lo entendía. Tal vez, de haber sido otra persona, no se sentiría tan inseguro, y después de todo a veces se preguntaba si en verdad podía hacer algo para acabar con esa estúpida situación. Lo primero seria acabar con esos silencios, esos silencios que se daban siempre que estaban juntos, donde los 2 no hacían nada más que estar absortos en sus pensamientos o simplemente viéndole la cara a otro, justo como él estaba haciendo en este momento. No paraba de preguntarse ¿cuando era que había empezado todo?,podía decirse que nadie le respondería (en especial si no preguntaba), ni el lo mismo sabia. Solo recordaba que un día se levanto y sin más había observado como su amigo con suaves movimientos se cambiaba de ropa y solo se había quedado mirando con una expresión bacía y con un sentimiento de alegría y desesperación inundándole el cuerpo. Recordaba que cuando lo habían descubierto haciéndolo le había echado la culpa a la mala noche que había tenido y que en realidad no estaba mirando a su amigo, si no a un punto indefinido en el aire, justo como ahora podía alegar.  
  
James alzo la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Sirius, mirándole, era por decirlo así la cuarta vez en la hora que lo sorprendía haciéndolo, la verdad no le molestaba, solo lo hacia sentirse un poco incomodo y sobre todo lo ponía nervioso... a veces pensaba que Sirius con esas miradas lo podía atravesar y saber todo lo que estaba pensando y entonces era cuando la duda lo asaltaba, estaba seguro que los silencios incómodos que los rodeaban y el que los rodeaba en este momento era no más que el hecho de que todos sentían que algo extraño pasaba, si, eso era habían cambiado desde que habían llegado de las ultimas vacaciones, Sirius se mostraba silencioso y continuamente estaba meditando sabe que cosas, Remus, él solo se portaba indiferente, más indiferente que de costumbre y Peter, la verdad ese chico a veces, solo a veces le preocupaba. El ruido de una hoja moviéndose le hizo mirar a un lado de la cama de Sirius. Remus estaba ahí con una expresión de concentración adornando su rostro mientras leía un libro, sus ojos dorados iban de una palabra a otra. James bajo la mirada de sus ojos hasta su boca entre abierta y con los labios ligeramente secos por el clima, como moría de ganas de acercársele y lamerlos solo un poco para que recuperaran el color habitual que solían tener o tal vez para dejárselos un poco más rojos que antes, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro ante el pensamiento y se removió entre las sabanas de su cama ocasionando un ligero ruido al rozar las mantas con la tela de su ropa que logro sacar de su lectura a Remus.  
  
Remus alzo la vista y vio a James, el que ocasiono el leve ruido que termino con su paciente lectura, in-interrumpida desde hace ya 1 hora. Le dirigió una mirada al chico y tras cruzar sus ojos unos instantes, James se sonrojo y bajo la mirada haciendo notar que la pelusa que se estaba formando en una de las esquinas de su sabana era más importante que Remus. Remus lanzo algo parecido a un suspiro de nostalgia y continuo su lectura. Desde empezado el curso sus 2 amigos se habían portado en extremo extraños, ambos silenciosos, bajos de ánimos y melancólicos. El silencio esperado por él en la habitación por fin había llegado, pero esta había sido a costa de "las risas" de diversión de sus amigos "Me gustaría saber que es lo que pasa" se había dicho mentalmente mientras les dirigía miradas tristes a la cama que tenia a un lado y enfrente respectivamente. Cuando se disponía a seguir con su lectura, lo único que lograba hacer que pensara en otra cosa, un suspiro proveniente de la cama Sirius lo hizo contenerse de ignorar lo que ocurria y enterrase en su libro nuevamente y miro a su amigo. Tenia esa misma expresión bacía desde ya hace varios días. Esta vez fue él el que suspiro, como le gustaría poder hacer algo por su amigo, decirle que no estaba solo, que fuese lo que le pasara lo superarían juntos, juntos como todas las cosas que hacían, aunque a veces le apetecía más decirle que él estaba ahí para lo que él quisiera cuando quisiera.  
  
El chico más pequeño en la habitación alzo la vista, era su imaginación, o sus amigos... si esos 3 que tenía enfrente no tenían nada mejor que hacer que suspirar, sonrojarse o mecerse incontrolablemente bajo sus sabanas.  
  
Hacia unos días lo había notado, al principio había pasado tan desapercibido que había creído que simplemente estaban cansados o querían un poco de paz, pero esto ya tenia muchos días y aunque no quisiera le había comenzado a preocupar. El problema era ¿Qué hacer?, no podía llegar y preguntarles directamente por que esos cambias tan "inusuales" de animo, que más de decir que esas "miraditas" que se lanzaban ya lo tenían hasta la madre, pero, era lo suficiente mente prudente o estimaba mucho su vida para llegar con los 3 y decirles:  
  
-"Chicos ya armen una maldita orgía, pero por favor déjense de esas estupideces de mirarse y HABLEN" - si eso era lo que el diría  
  
Un sonido ronco, lo más parecido a una protesta lo había sacado de sus pensamientos Alzo la mirada y se encontró con la de sus amigos, algo muy inusual, por que generalmente encontraban más atractivo mirarse entre ellos que mirarlo a él. Los tres tenían miradas alucinadas y habían adquirido un ligero rubor rojo en sus mejillas  
  
-¿Qué...que fue lo que dijiste?- pregunto James que fue el primero en reaccionar  
  
"Maldita sea" pensó Peter, no vuelvo a pensar en voz alta.  
  
-Yo... etstem...- lanzo una risa nerviosa - ...nada- termino tras un rato de silencio incomodo (más silencio)  
  
-Nada- repitió Sirius escéptico mirando a su amigo –Claro – dijo mientras su mirada se tornaba un poco, solo poco, peligrosa.  
  
Peter miro a la puerta y a sus amigos, puerta, amigos, puerta, amigos, puerta, Sirius y James mirándolo amenazadoramente, puerta, Remus dispuesto a atraparlo por si quería escapar... La puerta!!!! Dijo una voz en su mente.  
  
Y sin más de un salto salió de su cama y corrió a la puerta, a veces el tamaño ayudaba y gracias a eso había esquivado a los primeros 2 y se le había escurrido entre los dedos al 3º .  
  
Atravesó triunfalmente la puerta, solo para rodar por las escaleras cuando piso mal uno de los escalones. Dio de lleno en el piso lo que hizo que todos los que se encontraban al pie de la escalera estallaran a carcajadas y los 3 de arriba aun más.  
  
Eso había dolido (sin mencionar lo que le esperaba), pero al menos ahora reían y ya habían cortado ese SILENCIO que tenia días matándolo de aburrimiento y desesperación.  
  
Fin... del chap (  
  
~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~â¢~  
  
Pd: Holap k les pareció el principio... un "poco tonto" y corto, no tiene concordancia en especial por ke no puedes sentirte incomodo sin ke te moleste, aunque kien sabe kuando estas confundido ni tus pensamientos tienen concordancia, entonces te confundes más no! :S.  
  
Igual, este es una pequeña prueba para ver si les gusta mi nuevo proyecto, por k si no jajaja mejor no lo sigo publicando y para eso necesito que dejen esos hermosos RR (para saber su opinión) ya saben los ke suben el animo en los seudo-escritores como yo XD.  
  
No espero muchos RR solo unos 20 por chap... jajaja ke buena broma, la vd los k sean son buenos, siempre y cuando no sean 0, por k entonces podemos declarar el fic un INTENTO DE FIC .  
  
Sin más de mis tonterías me despido  
  
Atte: Falen Fan antes Vanesa C. Lania_primera@hotmail.com  
  
.::FF::. 


	2. El Viaje

Hola... Por fin terminaron mis exámenes (jajaja a kien le importa :P) y por fin soy libre.

Gracias a las personitas k me dejaron un hermoso RR en el capitulo anterior:

Y sé k me tarde pero :s NO TENGO INTER, si como se lee... Una maldición hecha realidad.

OK, como sea espero k este chap no las decepcione y que la espera valga la pena... ;)

**/////////////////////////////**

_El disclaimer... __voy a escribir mi favorito "_YO NO GANO NADA... y vamos si lo pensamos ¿PODRÍA?_"  XD_

_Advertencia:__ slash, leve tan leve que no se nota... ok si se nota, pero nada de Lemon, por ahora por eso es PG-13, pero si en algún momento cambia la clasificación yo les digo._

**/////////////////////////////**

Cap. 2: El viaje

Por: Fallen Fan  Antes Vanesa C.

**/////////////////////////////**

Después del accidente de Peter en las escaleras de la sala común, los chicos se habían dado un tiempo para pensar las cosas y c/u había decidido seguir todo como siempre, para alivio de unos pocos y tormentos de otros, por que eso solo significaba que el descanso había terminado... Los merodeadores estaban al acecho!, de nuevo.

Era de mañana y los chicos bajaron a desayunar con un humor habitual riendo, bostezando y bromeando.

Al llegar al gran comedor escucharon como un murmullo se extendió por todo el salón, su llegada aunque lo hubiesen deseado, no era la razón por la cual todos lanzaban exclamaciones de emoción.

Vieron como el director del Colegio, Albus Dumbeldore, se sentaba en su silla con una sonrisa en el rostro, como disfrutando el rostro de emoción de algunos alumnos y el de horror de los otros, en especial de los Slytherin que parecían haber tomado la noticia como la peor de sus vidas.

-Que pasa?- pregunto Sirius a una de las chicas que se encontraba cerca 

La chica parecía ir en tercer curso y no se veía muy animada con el comentario, pero al ver que Sirius le preguntaba que era lo que ocurría, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro antes de comenzar a hablar –Pues veras, el director acaba de anunciar un viaje para los alumnos de 5º, 6º y 7º año- Sirius asintió y la chica sonrió aun más –Es algo sobre supervivencia al mundo Muggle- hizo una mueca –van a ir de viaje a... am, no lo recuerdo...- se sonrojo un poco antes de decir muy rápido –laverdaddejedeponeratencioncuandodijosoloalumnosdecursosmayoresa5º- Sirius entre cerro los ojos, como intentando descifrar lo que acababa de decir la chica hasta que ella volvió a hablar –lo siento- murmuro

-ah, no, ¿por que?- dijo Sirius más confundido de lo que ya estaba - no deberías -

-Es que podría haberte ayudado, pero...- la chica paro iba bajando el volumen de su vos mientras poco a poco se acercaba a Sirius obligando a este a acercarse a ella -... Soy una inútil- dijo entre sollozos fingidos

-¿Que?- Sirius miro a la chica con lastima, como podía ser que le estuviera diciendo eso "Una inútil" –No, no eres un inútil- dijo en un intento de consolarla

-Claro que lo soy- sollozo y en el acto se lanzo sobre los brazos de Sirius que la miro anonado, pero al ver que esta seguía llorando, lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar a todos lados en busca de ayuda.

Sus ojos se posaron en James que platicaba animadamente con una chica de su curso, parecía encantada de explicarle todos los detalles sobre el viaje y él solo asentía a cada palabra de la chica acentuando su sonrisa, sintió hervir la sangre cuando ella lo tomo por la mano y se acercaba peligrosamente a "SU" amigo, el impulso de correr a separarla se le fue cuando al intentarlo se topo con que todavía el tenia problemas con una chica sobre él. Así que haciendo caso omiso a los celos que lo embargaban siguió su camino por la mesa en busca de ayuda y fue cuando se topo con los ojos de Remus. Este lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos y con cierta rabia. 

No pudo evitar estremecerse al notarlo, ¿qué le pasaría?, se pregunto mientras intentaba descifrar la mirada de su amigo, la cual desecho rápidamente cuando la idea de escapar apareció de nuevo en su cabeza, la chica lo estaba apretando tanto hacia ella que casi le sacaba el aire.

-Oye...¿estas bien?- pregunto con cierto deje de preocupación en la voz al notar que la chica habia dejado de sollozar 

-Emm si-la chica alzo la vista y se encontró con sus ojos azules –Gracias, lo necesitaba – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de girarse y reír con complicidad a sus amigas

Sirius la miro un poco confundido pero decidió no pensar más en eso *Definitivamente las chicas están cada día más locas* se dijo.

Al girarse miro como la chica que hace un rato había estado platicando con James se alejaba para ir a sentarse con sus amigas

-Hola Sirius ¿Por fin libre?- pregunto Remus sentándose a un lado de él

Lo miro confundido y luego sonrió –Esa- señalo a la chica de 3º que sonreía como tonta a sus amigas –Esta loca-

Remus le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a comer, Sirius solo lo imito

James llego unos minutos después con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Nos vamos de viaje!- exclamo mientras se dejaba caer sobre el asiento que se encontraba frente a Sirius

-Si! A donde?- pregunto Sirius haciéndose hacia delante

James iba a abrir la boca, pero se quedo callado al ver que Remus no le prestaba atención

-Mooony!!- se quejo este por la falta de atención

Remus hizo una mueca-... te escucho- dijo con un deje de no darle la más mínima importancia

James se dirigió a Sirius –Esta bien? –

Sirius se encogió de hombros –Supongo que si... la verdad no sé, ¿ya me cuantas? – exclamo Sirius con animo y sin darle importancia a Remus lo que hizo que este lanzara un bufido de indignación

James le dedico una ultima mirada a Remus, antes de dirigirse completamente a Sirius y contarle todo lo que le habían dicho

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-CHICOS!!- exclamo Peter –Ya saben la noticia-

-Cual?- preguntaron los 3 al uníson

-la del viaje a ...-

-aaaaaaahh si- lo cortaron los 3

 -oh, ya veo- dijo Peter decepcionado antes de sentarse con ellos a comer

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Los días pasaron, y el día de la salida la profesora McGonagall paso por todos los dormitorios revisando el equipaje, ya todos habían sido informados de que este era un viaje de estudios a una de las villas muggles que se encontraban al otro lado de Londres y por esa razón debían viajar sin nada que pudiera delatarlos como magos o brujas

-CUANTAS VECES REPETÍ SEÑOR POTTER QUE NO PUEDE LLEVAR NINGÚN ARTICULO MÁGICO A LA VILLA-  grito la profesora Mc Gonagall por 4ª vez, cuando al revisar el baúl de James, encontró un par de bombas fétidas.

En el de Remus había encontrado un paquete de ranas de chocolate y otro de meigas fritas, en el de Peter una foto mágica de sus padres y en el de Sirius ropa interior mágica con dibujos de escobas que se movían de un lado a otro.

La profesora bufo, cuando al revisarlos se encontró con que tenían sus varitas muy bien guardadas en el forro de su nueva chamarra escolar

-Por  que me deje convencer- exclamo la profesora antes de transportar sus baúles al vestíbulo y sacarlos a rastras de su habitación 

Así fue haciendo con c/u de los alumnos hasta que la sala común quedo bacía de alumnos de 5º, 6º y 7º

-Si me entero de que alguno de USTEDES- señalo a todos los alumnos que se encontraban impacientes – llevo "algo" o se le ocurre hablar sobre la magia frente a los habitantes de la villa será expulsado inmediatamente-

Remus bufo y siguió leyendo el único libro que había podido traer consigo, su nombre era "el código Da Vinci" y había sido escrito por un autor muggle muy bueno.

-A que no me veo genial?- pregunto James dando una vuelta mientras sonreía

-Claro- respondió Sirius entre aburrido y molesto

Los profesores les habían repartido unos nuevos uniformes, eran prácticamente iguales al que usaban todos los días, solo que habían sustituido la túnica por una camisa blanca y pantalones de vestir, la capa aun era la misma, usaban las bufandas con los colores de su casa y el escudo de Hogwarts no había sido modificado en lo absoluto.

-¿A que hora piensan dejarnos salir?- pregunto Sirius al aire, sabiendo que nadie le respondería, Remus estaba leyendo y  James seguía modelando el nuevo uniforme y cansado de que ni Remus ni él lo miraran se conformo con las exclamaciones de halago de algunas chicas y Peter.

-Hasta que los Slytherin suban- le contestó la voz de una chica de cabellos rojos y unos hermosos ojos verdes a la cual distinguió rápidamente como la chica con la que había estado hablando James en el comedor aquel día en el que habían hecho el anuncio de salida a la villa.

La fulmino con la mirada y arrastrando las palabras solo logro murmurar –No te pregunte a ti-

La chica frunció el entrecejo –Entonces a quien, por que yo sepa cuando se hace una pregunta esperas a que te la respondan-

Sirius bufo – solo olvídalo-

La chica negó con la cabeza y murmuro algo inaudible para sus oídos.

Los murmullos de los alumnos de Slytherin se extendió por el vestíbulo cuando se encontraron con sus demás compañeros .

Sirius alcanzo a distinguir a  Severus Snape, un chico calificado por él como la persona más desagradable que pudiera haber pisado el mundo, ni siquiera sus papas, el nuevo uniforme no le sentaba nada bien *aun que nada le sienta bien* pensó *no como a James a el si que le quedaba todo bien*, sonrió para sus adentros y los ojos le brillaron justo cuando James con una sonrisa en el rostro le hacia señas para que viera a todos los slytherins, que lejos de haberse puesto alguna vez una camisa tenían todos los botones chuecos y mal abrochados.

Hizo una mueca de diversión, y justo cuando se disponía a lanzar un comentario sobre el aspecto de los Slytherins la profesora Mc Gonagall apareció frente a ellos, tenia una expresión cansada pero eso no le quitaba lo autoritaria

-Por aquí!- exclamo con voz firme logrando que todos la miraran incluyendo a Remus que no había parado de leer.

**/////////////////////////////**

Pff, no pienso culpar a nadie que me diga que esto fue una total porquería :D, me demore algo... solo 16 días, poco :S, pero no saben lo intimidante que es escribir en un ciber con todos mirando como queriendo saber que es lo que haces, y con cada interrupción que :S:S:S:S pone los nervios de punta.

**_... :_** Me gustaría poder decir que habrá mucho Sirius / Remus, pero acaba de empezar y XD ya vez que nadie se corresponde :S. Saludos y tanx por leer el primer chap.

**_nena malfoy :_** Tirarlo por la escalera se me hizo XD algo genial, no es que tenga algo contra Peter (XD nadie me lo cree). Aki esta el segundo chap, algo tarde pero aki. Bexos y tanx por el RR.

**_Gaby Kinomoto: _**ke dices, creo que yo tampoco me hubiera entendido, cuando escribí el prologo estaba en un lapso de que ni yo me entendía y jajaja ya vez cual fue el fruto, algo que no tenia ni pies ni cabeza, espero que a este si le entiendas :D... miradas, ¡Miradas que matan! Jajaja me hubiera gustado pasar por ahí.

**_Miaka Fanel:  _**Yo casi no he leído Tríos, recomiéndame uno si! :D... y sip la pareja final será .... jajajaj siempre puede haber sorpresas XD. Como dices nos leemos pronto ^_^'

**_Kurogane_**: Jojo yo leo tus fics y me encantan, ya sé que va fuera de lugar, pero me encanto que me dejaras un RR . Yop tambien adoro el Sirius / James, lo prefiero a Remus / Sirius, pero :S siempre hay que probar cosas nuevas :D.

Woo... me siento Mal, todas me dijeron continúalo pronto y aquí estoy yo tras 20 años de no publicar :D ok no tanto pero ya toy aki y espero no demorar con el 3 espero sus comentarios para ser HaPPy.

****

****

**_Atte: FALLEN FAN._**

**_PD:_** ANUNCIO!!! Lean un fic muy bueno, ok a mi me encanta es un Fred/George (nada que ver con los merodeadores, pero :D vale la pena) es de N1co-chan y se llama ×Es posible?×...

Aki esta el Link: 

Nico-chan lo prometido es deuda aki esta mi anuncio :D


End file.
